Służba
by Zireael07
Summary: HP/GW, SS, post DH  Inspirowane "Unwell" autorstwa Socks4Dobby i "Penal Servitude"
1. Chapter 1

**Służba**

Ostrzeżenie: niewolnictwo!

A/N: Nie ma związku z „W poszukiwaniu ojca". Za betę dziękuję Nyks z forum Mirriel.

_Wrzesień 1999_

Severus Snape wydał z siebie cichy jęk, kiedy brutalny mężczyzna uchylił kraty i gwałtownym szarpnięciem postawił go na nogi. Z trudem poruszając zesztywniałymi kończynami, dawny śmierciożerca ruszył za strażnikiem. Pobyt w celi tylko podkreślił bladość jego cery i szczupłość sylwetki.  
>Mężczyzna zatrzymał się z trudem przed drzwiami. Czarodziej, który go prowadził – prawie jak psa na smyczy – wycelował w niego różdżką. Widoczne ślady uwięzienia zniknęły. Strażnik otworzył drzwi i zaprowadził go do innej sali .<br>Brzęk kajdan nieco ocucił Severusa. Stał na małym podeście, a obok niego stłoczono jeszcze kilku mężczyzn, których czekał ten sam los. Mógł rozpoznać niektóre twarze. Przez moment zastanowił się, czemu nie ma wśród nich Lucjusza.  
>Otworzyły się drugie drzwi. Człowiek, którego nie widział ani razu w ciągu swojego tutaj pobytu, wprowadził do pokoju kilka osób. W przeciwieństwie do niego byli zdrowi, bogaci… i <em>wolni<em>. Gdyby chciał, Snape mógłby usłyszeć ich rozmowy. Nie zrobił tego. Przyzwyczajenia z lat szpiegowania były silne, ale strach jeszcze silniejszy.  
>Ktoś z „nich" zatrzymał się przed Severusem. Ten czuł na sobie jego wzrok i po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, jak musi wyglądać. Przynajmniej był czysty. Ale za całe ubranie służyła mu szmata przewiązana w biodrach. Mężczyzna chrząknął.<br>- Jak on się nazywa?  
>- Severus Tobias Snape. Śmierciożerca-<br>- Ile? – przerwał stojący przed nim człowiek.  
>Nieznany Severusowi mężczyzna musiał być sprzedawcą. Severusowi po plecach przeszedł dreszcz. Jedna rzecz, być ćwiczonym biciem i torturami do roli niewolnika, zupełnie inna <em>być<em> niewolnikiem. Mężczyzna stojący przed nim zaczął się niecierpliwić – Snape widział, jak postukuje stopą. Idiotyczny odruch, pomyślał, ale szybko stłumił tę myśl.  
>- Dwa tysiące galeonów – powiedział wreszcie sprzedawca.<br>Snape usłyszał brzęk monet – stojący przed nim człowiek nie wahał się ani chwili. Człowiek, który właśnie go sprzedał, wcisnął w dłoń kupującego zwój pergaminu. Severus dostrzegł nowiutką obrączkę na palcu właściciela. Jego właściciela.  
>- Nazwisko? – spytał sprzedawca.<br>Kupujący wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy śmiechem a westchnieniem.  
>- Harry James Potter.<br>Severus był tak zszokowany, że mało brakowało, żeby poderwał głowę i spojrzał w twarz Pottera. Powstrzymał się siłą woli. Odkąd wprowadzono nowe prawo, Severus nie miał żadnych praw. Był zdrajcą. Mordercą. _Niewolnikiem._  
>Pióro zgrzytało, kiedy sprzedawca wypełniał kolejne rubryki. Posiadanie niewolnika było dozwolone tylko niektórym. Bogatym i dobrze widzianym przez obecne Ministerstwo Magii – albo raczej przez urzędników. Severus wątpił, żeby to Kingsley Shacklebolt wymyślił niewolnictwo.<br>- Severus Tobias Snape, urodzony… Hej, ty! Kiedy się urodziłeś?  
>Snape wyrecytował obojętnym głosem wszystkie dane, jakich od niego oczekiwano, a potem stał i patrzył, jak Potter podpisuje magicznie wiążący kontrakt. Zamknął oczy. Być niewolnikiem <em>Pottera<em>! Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył oddał dokument w ręce sprzedawcy. Łańcuchy krępujące Severusa zniknęły.  
>- Mogę z nim zrobić, co chcę? – upewnił się Potter.<br>- Tak, tak, oczywiście, proszę pana – sprzedawca aż zacierał ręce z zadowolenia. Severus nie musiał widzieć jego twarzy, by wiedzieć, że zobaczyłby okrutny błysk w oczach mężczyzny.  
>Potter wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją na chudym nadgarstku Severusa. Czyżby nie wiedział, że magia uniemożliwiała mu ucieczkę? Severus pochylił głowę i skupił się na liczeniu swoich kroków, by powstrzymać dalsze takie myśli.<br>Snape poczuł dobrze znane sobie uczucie deportacji. Właściciel wciąż trzymał go za nadgarstek. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, co zrobi Potter? Kiedy odzyskał wzrok, zobaczył spokojny wiejski krajobraz zamiast ciemnych ścian celi. Stał na wąskiej ścieżce prowadzącej do domu, który wydawał się znajomy… Severus siłą stłumił to uczucie. Z nurzania się w przeszłości nie wynikało nic dobrego.  
>- To mój dom – powiedział cicho Potter.<br>- Tak, panie – wymamrotał, tak, jak go nauczono.  
>Severus zauważył, że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył cofnął się o krok.<br>- Co? – w jego głosie pobrzmiewały zaskoczenie i oburzenie. – Nie jestem żadnym panem. Nawet dla Stworka.  
>- Jest pan moim właścicielem – odpowiedział obojętnym głosem.<br>Potter syknął z frustracją. Severus domyślił się, że jest wściekły.  
>- Niech pan mi mówi Harry – Severus potrząsnął głową – Może być nawet Potter, jak w szkole – kolejne potrząśnięcie głową – No dobrze, niech ci będzie…<br>Potter ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę domu. Zanim jednak sięgnął po klamkę, drzwi się otworzyły i na zewnątrz wypadła rudowłosa dziewczyna. Severus, idąc w ich stronę, zmusił się, żeby nie myśleć o Lily. Nie myśleć o niczym. Inaczej zwariuje. Siła uścisku, jakim został powitany, okręciła Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Czy to kobieta Pottera? – zastanowił się przez chwilę Severus, kiedy wszedł za właścicielem do środka.  
>- Możesz skontaktować się z Hermioną? Pamiętasz to prawo, przy którym uparła się większość Ministerstwa?<br>- Oczywiście. Niewolnictwo, też pomysł! Jeden gość zaproponował mamie kupno niewolnika. Nie zgodziła się, oczywiście.  
>- Zobacz, kogo znalazłem wśród tych nieszczęśników.<br>Severus zdążył zobaczyć rozszerzające się ze zdumienia oczy, zanim wbił wzrok w podłogę.  
>- Dyrektor Snape? Jak? Gdzie? – wyglądało na to, że kobieta straciła zdolność wysławiania się. Było w niej coś znajomego. – Harry Jamesie Potterze, co to ma znaczyć?<br>- Znalazłem go. Na aukcji w Ministerstwie. Jestem pewny, że to on. Nie mogłem go zostawić. Nie zasługuje na to.  
>- To czemu go kupiłeś?<br>- Żeby go uwolnić, oczywiście.  
>- Harry… - kobieta zmiękła od razu. – Jesteś aurorem, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz wszystkich ratować!<br>- Snape tyle zrobił dla nas wszystkich… Zwrócimy mu wolność i tyle. Nie zasługuje na to.  
>Severus przełknął ślinę. Gdyby był innym człowiekiem, do oczu napłynęłyby mu łzy.<br>- Panie Potter, obawiam się, że to niemożliwe.  
>- Co? – kilka lat wcześniej Severus uznałby reakcje Pottera i kobiety za komiczne.<br>- Prawo nie pozwala na wyzwolenie niewolnika, panie Potter. – powiedział obojętnie Severus.  
>- Nawet jeśli właściciel sobie tego życzy? – wykrzyknęła kobieta, gwałtownie gestykulując dłońmi – Severus dostrzegł obrączkę.<br>- Od prawa nie ma wyjątków, pani Potter…  
>- Niech mi pan mówi Ginny.<br>Severus zamrugał oczami. Znał skądś to imię. Nie odpowiedział.  
>- On chyba cię nie poznaje. Miałaś z nim zajęcia?<br>- Owszem. Nie pamięta pan panny Weasley? Ginny Weasley?  
>Och… Severus szybko odwrócił wzrok. Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Najwyraźniej była teraz panią Potter. Szczęśliwą żoną Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Od pucybuta do milionera i tak dalej. Romantyczna bajka dla następnych pokoleń. Potterowi się poszczęściło.<br>- Panie profesorze?  
>- Pamiętam, pani Potter.<br>- Na pewno nic nie można zrobić? – spytał Potter.  
>Severus potrząsnął głową, nie ważąc się spojrzeć mu w twarz. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk i wypadł z pokoju, a jego żona za nim. Severus poszedł w ich ślady… tylko po to, by znaleźć białego jak ściana Pottera w łazience. Jego cera kontrastowała z czarnymi, niesfornymi włosami.<br>Zanim Severus zrozumiał, co ma zrobić, Potter zwymiotował. Ginny była przy nim w następnej chwili, masując jego plecy i podając szklankę zimnej wody, która nie pomogła specjalnie. Potter mruczał nieskładnie między kolejnymi atakami – Snape wychwycił swoje własne nazwisko.  
>- Chata… Snape… Nagini… wspomnienia… patrz… Lily…<br>Chłopak znowu zwymiotował, a do Severusa w końcu dotarło, że Potter musiał widzieć, jak ugryzła go Nagini. To nie mógł być przyjemny widok. Snape mimo woli podniósł dłoń do szyi, do blizn, jakie mu pozostały po ataku węża. Ledwie przeżył. Ocknął się dopiero w celi…  
>- Proszę stąd wyjść – powiedziała cicho Ginewra Potter, a on automatycznie wykonał rozkaz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.<p>

Cdn.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Za betowanie dziękuję **Nyks** z forum Mirriel. Czekam na komentarze. Mam nadzieję, że Severus trochę bardziej kanoniczny...

Rozdział 2

Severus Snape obudził się zlany zimnym potem i z odgłosem własnego serca łomoczącego gwałtownie w uszach. Zamrugał oczami, rozglądając się, spodziewając się zobaczyć ściany celi. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że wyrwał się z tego piekła na ziemi, że już nie jest zabawką strażników. Byli gorsi od śmierciożerców – może ich metody były nieco mniej drastyczne, ale za to wiedzieli, czego chcą.  
>W chwili, kiedy przeszło mu to przez głowę, w jego uszy wdarł się przenikliwy krzyk. Severus zamknął oczy, pewny, że bat zaraz spadnie na jego plecy. Kiedy nic się nie stało, otworzył zaciśnięte kurczowo powieki. Powoli oprzytomniał.<br>Znajdował się w domu Pottera. Najwyraźniej zasnął na korytarzu po tym, jak wczorajszego wieczora Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył postanowił zwymiotować, gdy usłyszał, że nie może mu pomóc. Snape pozwolił sobie na prychnięcie. Jakby obchodził kogokolwiek los dawnego nauczyciela eliksirów…  
>Drzwi trzasnęły. Potter, w samej piżamie i krzywo wciśniętych na nos okularach, przebiegł koło niego. Severus podążył za nim. Dźwięki wcale nie cichły, wręcz przeciwnie – musiał zbliżać się do ich źródła. Zorientował się już, że nikogo tu nie dręczą – to płacze dziecko. Ale co tu robiło dziecko?<br>Obrączki Pottera i jego żony – panny Ginny Weasley – były nowiutkie. A Ginny na pewno nie była w ciąży, kiedy prowadziła samozwańczych popleczników Pottera - tak zwaną Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Ciekawe, co teraz myślą, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że Albus nie był takim aniołem, przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
>Severus podszedł do otwartych drzwi. W nowo odmalowanym pokoju centralne miejsce zajmowało dziecięce łóżeczko. Stał w nim chłopiec o jasnobrązowych loczkach i wyciągał drobne rączki w stronę ściany, na której wisiała fotografia. Snape podszedł bliżej, zaintrygowany zachowaniem dziecka.<br>- Chcę mamusi…  
>- Cicho, cicho, Teddy. Szsz… sza… wszystko w porządku… - Potter wprawnym ruchem wyjął dziecko z łóżeczka i przytulił.<br>Chłopiec nie miał jednak zamiaru przestać się wiercić. Był większy, niż Severus początkowo sądził. Nie mając dużego doświadczenia z dziećmi, oceniłby jego wiek na jakiś rok. Może więcej. Kolor włosów też nie pasował do bachora Pottera… tak jakby potrzeba było więcej Potterów …  
>- Mamaa – chłopiec rozkrzyczał się na dobre, wymachując piąstką w stronę ściany. – Chcę mamyy…<br>Potter nic nie powiedział, przytulił dziecko mocniej do siebie, patrząc ponad jego główką na zdjęcie. Severus wziął głęboki oddech i stanął po drugiej stronie łóżeczka, poza zasięgiem wzroku tajemniczego malca . Fotografia przedstawiała kobietę i mężczyznę. Ich twarze wydawały się Severusowi znajome, ale w obecnym stanie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnych szczegółów. Chrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę właściciela.  
>- Wiesz, że to niemożliwe, Ted… No już, cicho sza… - Potter przerwał i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. – Tak, panie profesorze?<br>- Nie musi mnie pan tak nazywać, panie Potter – starszy czarodziej przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
>Pytanie: „więc jak?" było aż nadto widoczne w oczach Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, ale Severus milczał.<br>- Mogę mówić do pana Severus? – spytał po długiej chwili Potter.  
>Snape milczał. To była decyzja jego właściciela, nie jego. Właścicielowi wszystko wolno. Pomyślał, że powinien się cieszyć, że Potter nie woła na niego „niewolniku".<br>- O co chciałeś zapytać, Severusie? – powtórzył Potter między cichnącymi krzykami dziecka.  
>- Wydaje mi się… nie jestem pewien, panie… że znałem kiedyś ludzi z tej fotografii, panie Potter.<br>Severus dostrzegł, jak oczy jego właściciela ciemnieją. Popatrzył on na fotografię, mrugając, żeby ukryć łzy. Potem Potter pochylił się nad dzieckiem.  
>- Kto to, Teddy? – zapytał, wskazując mężczyznę ze zdjęcia.<br>Chłopiec zaprezentował szeroki uśmiech najeżony białymi ząbkami, klasnął w ręce, jakby była to świetna zabawa, i odparł: „Tata!" Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zwichrzył dziecku włosy, ale na jego twarzy nie pojawił się uśmiech.  
>- Gdzie jest mama, Ted? – dziecko machnęło rączką w stronę zdjęcia. – A jak ma tata na imię?<br>- Remy! – pisnął chłopczyk, a następnie zaczął wymachiwać pluszowym wilczkiem, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej leżał w łóżeczku.  
>Potter przeniósł ciężar dziecka na biodro i odwrócił się do Severusa, najwyraźniej oczekując reakcji. Ten zmarszczył brwi. Więc dziecko nie jest Pottera? W następnej chwili olśniło go. Mężczyzna ze zdjęcia miał jasnobrązowe oczy i widoczne blizny. Znał tę twarz! Miał na końcu języka słowo, które nie było imieniem… Właściciel rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, jakby czytając mu w myślach.<br>- Remus Lupin – powiedział wreszcie Snape i wtedy dotarło do niego. Dzieciak Lupina! Kobieta ze zdjęcia musiała być żoną wilka. Był pewien, że kiedyś ją uczył, miał na końcu języka jej nazwisko… - Panna Tonks…  
>Chłopiec znowu zaczął płakać, jakby rozpoznając nazwisko. Jego włosy zmieniły kolor na czarne – dokładnie jak u Pottera – kiedy wtulił główkę w ramię opiekuna. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego dzieciak miał na ręce bransoletkę. Metamorfomagus. Severus nie zazdrościł Potterom zajmowania się bachorem, który mógł zmieniać wygląd.<br>Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył westchnął ciężko, patrząc na fotografię, a potem powoli zszedł po schodach na dół. Ginny właśnie postawiła na stole ostatni talerz. Severusa zaskoczył widok mugolskiego krzesełka dziecinnego. Potter zręcznie umieścił w nim dziecko, a potem odsunął krzesło żonie. Widać jednak było, że jest w ponurym nastroju. Karmienie chłopca nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań, jak się szybko okazało.  
>- Teddy Remusie Lupinie, jeśli nie przestaniesz rzucać jedzeniem, nie będzie zabawy! – powiedział w końcu zirytowany Potter.<br>Severus podniósł głowę znad swojej porcji. Jadł klęcząc na podłodze - żona Pottera rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne zdumienia i oburzenia, ale się nie odezwała, ściągając tylko wargi z niezadowoleniem. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, tak samo jadł w celi. Przecież nie mógł siedzieć z właścicielem przy jednym stole! Nie wspominając o tym, że w ten sposób dzieciak Lupina nie rzucał w niego jedzeniem…  
>Groźba poskutkowała. Dzieciak zjadł w miarę spokojnie resztę śniadania, a potem zaczął domagać się zabawy. Jego włosy wciąż były czarne, a oczy stały się brązowe. Snape mógłby go wziąć za dziecko Potterów.<br>- Kto to? – pisnął chłopczyk, wpatrując się w niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami.  
>Severus był tak zaskoczony, że przewrócił swój talerz. Na szczęście był pusty. Spojrzał nerwowo na właściciela. Co powie Potter? Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył przykucnął, by znaleźć się na poziomie dziecka.<br>- Ted, to jest Severus. Będzie nam pomagał. Tak jak my pomagamy twojej babci.  
>Dzieciak najwyraźniej nie doszedł jeszcze do etapu niekończących się pytań. Kiwnął tylko główką i z zapałem zaczął gonić po pokoju swojego pluszowego wilczka, którego ruchami kierowała uśmiechająca się pobłażliwie Ginny Potter.<br>Spojrzenie jej męża na moment złagodniało. Jeden ruch różdżki wysłał brudne talerze do kuchni. Severus zrobił jeden krok w tamtą stronę, ale powstrzymał go gest właściciela. Potter otworzył drzwi, za którymi krył się bez wątpienia jego pokój. W kącie stała Błyskawica, na ścianie wisiał plakat jakiejś drużyny quidditcha – Severus nigdy się nie interesował tą plebejską rozrywką – a biurko zaściełały kawałki pergaminu.  
>- Papierkowa robota – westchnął Potter, odsuwając stertę na bok.<br>Zaprosił gestem Severusa, by usiadł na drugim krześle. Ten ani drgnął. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nie pozwolił sobie na komentarz – zamiast tego wyciągnął z szuflady stary numer Proroka. Czyżby chomikował rupiecie? – pomyślał sarkastycznie Severus.  
>- Pewnie się zastanawiasz, czemu cię nie wyciągnąłem z tamtego… - Gryfonowi najwyraźniej zabrakło słów, wyciągnął tylko rękę z gazetą w jego stronę.<br>Snape popatrzył nań podejrzliwie, po krótkim wahaniu jednak wziął ją do ręki. Potter zachował tylko kilka stron. Na pierwszej wielki nagłówek oznajmiał: LICZBA ZABITYCH PRZEKRACZA 80. Artykuł zdobiło zdjęcie Hogwartu w stanie znacznie gorszym od tego, w jakim go pamiętał. Zerknął na datę.  
>3 maja 1998… dzień po tym, jak omal nie stracił życia. Dzień po tym, jak Potter pokonał Voldemorta. Teraz mógł dostrzec logikę w postępowaniu Chłopca-Który-Przeżył – zapewniał mu informacje, do których nie miał dostępu przez rok spędzony w celi.<br>Artykuł składał się z alfabetycznej listy nazwisk wszystkich, którzy zginęli w bitwie. Nic więcej, żadnych dat ani przynależności. Severus rozpoznawał tylko niektóre pozycje. Na samej górze listy, jeden po drugim. „Crabbe Vincent", „Creevey Colin". Creevey? Czy to nie był ten irytujący dzieciak z aparatem? – pomyślał i przeniósł wzrok na następną linijkę.  
>Kilkanaście nazwisk niżej. „Lestrange Bellatrix, z domu Black." „Lupin Nimfadora, z domu Tonks", „Lupin Remus". Co za ironia losu, że ich nazwiska znalazły się jedno po drugim… Dalej – „Riddle Tom". Następne nazwiska, które nic mu nie mówiły.<br>„Weasley Fred". Zerknął jeszcze raz na listę, by sprawdzić, czy aby się nie pomylił. Tylko jeden. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że cokolwiek zdoła rozdzielić tych diabelskich bliźniaków. Przez krótką chwilę przed oczami stanęła mu twarz George'a Weasleya.  
>Przeczytał listę jeszcze raz od początku, by się upewnić, że nic mu nie umknęło. Wtedy to zobaczył. Mniej więcej w środku listy. Swoje własne nazwisko. „Snape Severus". Przełknął ślinę, gazeta wypadła mu z ręki.<br>- Byliśmy pewni, że nie żyjesz – powiedział cicho Potter, podnosząc gazetę. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na tych samych nazwiskach. Pomyśleć, że on i Potter rozpoznali te same osoby na liście ofiar. – Powinniśmy byli sprawdzić…  
>Właściciel zamilkł, zapatrzony w przestrzeń. Kiedy Severus otrząsnął się, przeszło mu przez myśl, że mały Lupin jest teraz sierotą, zupełnie jak Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Potter podniósł głowę.<br>- Severus… nie wspominaj o Bellatrix. W żadnym wypadku nie przy Teddym. Jest za mały, żeby zrozumieć. – zrobił pauzę. – Czy… _tam_… widziałeś Dołohowa?  
>Snape potrząsnął głową. Potter zaklął.<br>- Andromeda tego się spodziewała. Psiakrew! Będę musiał wzmocnić osłony. Jeśli ten bandyta dowie się o Teddym…  
>- Andromeda? Ma pan na myśli Andromedę Tonks, z domu Black, panie Potter?<br>Kiedy młodszy czarodziej popatrzył na niego, przez głowę przemknęła mu irracjonalna myśl, że właśnie wykopał sobie grób.  
>- Nie przypominaj mi, że Bellatrix i Andromeda były siostrami! – wybuchnął jego właściciel. Wziął głęboki oddech. – I nigdy nie mów o tym Teddy'emu. Nigdy.<br>- Chłopiec jest wnukiem Andromedy – zdał sobie sprawę Severus. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że powiedział to na głos.  
>- Dokładnie. A ja nie chcę, żeby wiedział, że jego matkę zabiła rodzona siostra jego babki. Przeklęta Bellatrix!…- wykrzyknął Potter.<br>Snape przełknął ślinę. Miał ochotę mu zawtórować.

Cdn.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Jak zwykle, za betowanie dziękuję **Nyks** z forum Mirriel. Czekam na komentarze.

Rozdział 3

Severus siedział na kanapie, rzucając pluszowego znicza w stronę małego Lupina, kiedy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Zesztywniał – dzieciak popatrzył na niego dziwnie, ale rozluźnił się trochę, gdy dotarł doń głos Ginny Weasley… pardon, Potter. Muszę się w końcu przyzwyczaić, przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
>Żona Pottera weszła do pokoju pół kroku za młodą kobietą w białej sukni. Nieznajoma miała kręcone ciemne włosy układające się w piękne loki. W oczy rzucał się biały szal, misternie udrapowany i osłaniający przy okazji jej szyję.<br>- Co o niej sądzisz? – zapytała kobieta, okręcając się dookoła.  
>- Ładna – stwierdziła Ginny, uśmiechając się lekko niczym do jakiegoś wspomnienia. – Tylko, na litość Merlina, zdejmij ten szal!<br>Kobieta pokręciła zdecydowanie głową, siadając przy stole. Mały Lupin musiał ją znać, bowiem z piskiem rzucił się w jej stronę. Próbował wdrapać się na jej kolana, co nieznajoma skwitowała wesołym śmiechem. Do pokoju zajrzał Potter.  
>- Cześć, Hermiona – powiedział z uśmiechem na widok kobiety. – Wesele nie jest odwołane?<br>- Nie – kobieta poprawiła szal. – Tak długo, jak świadek i druhna zechcą się na nim pojawić…  
>Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył roześmiał się znowu, a żona mu zawtórowała.<br>- Za żadne skarby świata nie mogłabym przegapić waszego ślubu! Jak się ma Ron?  
>- Dobrze. Pani Weasley… Molly… nie daje mu spokoju.<br>Severus rzucił machinalnie piłkę w stronę Teddy'ego. Chłopiec zeskoczył z kolan Hermiony Granger – mężczyzna wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że mogła przemienić się w tak uroczą kobietę – i złapał szybko znicza.  
>- Założę się – powiedział tymczasem Potter. – Pamiętasz ślub Billa? A nasz? Mamę zawsze ogarnia gorączka przygotowań… zwłaszcza, że tu nie można ich pozostawić narzeczonym…<br>- Można – obruszyła się Granger.  
>- Nie mówię o tobie. Mam na myśli Rona. Nie dam się oszukać, założę się, że to ty dobierasz mu krawaty. Znam jego styl, a raczej jego brak…dzieliłem z nim dormitorium przez te wszystkie lata.<br>- Jak mało wiary pokładasz w Ronaldzie…  
>Potterowie parsknęli śmiechem. Młodszy czarodziej sięgnął po szal.<br>- Ściągaj ten szal, Hermiona, lepiej wyglądasz bez niego…  
>- Nie – Granger najwyraźniej była uparta.<br>- Daj spokój. Wszyscy to widzieliśmy. Nie masz się czego wstydzić, naprawdę. Prawie nie widać…  
>- Widać! – kobieta złapała za drugi koniec szala, ale Potter był szybszy i go ściągnął.<br>- Eee tam, nie widać – skonstatowała pani Potter, przyglądając się uważnie szyi Hermiony. – Severus?  
>Snape podniósł głowę, ignorując cichy okrzyk panny Granger – tyle że nie wyglądało na to, by miała długo nią pozostać, pomyślał. Podszedł nieco bliżej i skrzywił się, kiedy wreszcie dotarło do niego, co sprawia taki problem.<br>Na szyi jego dawnej uczennicy widniała brzydka blizna – pionowa czerwona kreska, biegnąca tylko kilka centymetrów od tętnicy szyjnej. Nieświadomie podniósł rękę i prześledził swoją własną arterię. Granger złapała za szal i miała zamiar znów owinąć szyję, kiedy go rozpoznała.  
>- Harry, co tu robi profesor Snape? – zapytała zszokowana.<br>Szal opadł, zapomniany, na ziemię. Potter go podniósł, a następnie chrząknął kilka razy, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć.  
>- Umm… pamiętasz, pytałem cię kilka dni temu o te nowe przepisy – grymas na twarzy nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, co Potter o nich myśli.<br>- Masz na myśli niewolnictwo? To barbarzyństwo! Chętnie bym porozmawiała z Ministrem i powiedziała, co o tym myślę, ale nie mam teraz czasu… Ciekawa jestem, jaki nieczuły drań to wymyślił! To jest…  
>Potter podniósł rękę, przerywając jej tyradę. Severus nie był specjalnie zaskoczony negatywnym nastawieniem Granger do nowego prawa.<br>- Widzisz, tu się z tobą zgadzam, ale mam problem. Umm… kupiłem pewnego niewolnika z zamiarem wyzwolenia go, a dopiero później powiedziano mi, że to niemożliwe…  
>Snape drgnął i odwrócił wzrok, kiedy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Granger. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się znowu.<br>- Nie żartuj, Harry… przecież on miał być martwy … a poza tym, jak mogli zrobić z niego… - zabrakło jej słów – on na to nie zasłużył!  
>Wargi Pottera drgnęły.<br>- Powiedziałem to samo, kiedy Severus poinformował mnie, jakie jest obecne prawo. A sądząc po tym, jak nas traktuje, Ministerstwo musi być dobre w praniu im mózgów…  
>Granger zmarszczyła brwi, a następnie zaczęła mamrotać niepochlebne komentarze pod nosem. Pewnie gdyby nie obecność dziecka, klęłaby. Severus widział, że jest wściekła. Udawał jednak, że rozmowa go nie dotyczy i dalej zabawiał małego Lupina.<br>- Mogę spróbować porozmawiać z Kingsleyem… Harry, czemu nie zapytasz swojego szefa?  
>- Mam do ciebie większe zaufanie – skwitował cierpko Potter.<br>- Gawain Robards przewodził aurorom od lat. Musisz ufać swojemu przełożonemu, Harry!  
>- Nie w tym sęk. Nie chcę, żeby Ministerstwo się wtrącało. Severus to moja sprawa… moja odpowiedzialność. Dość już ludzi zawiodłem… - Potter pochylił głowę, a żona momentalnie podeszła bliżej i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.<br>- Nikogo nie zawiodłeś. Uratowałeś nas wszystkich…  
>- Za jaką cenę? – krzyknął przenikliwie Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył.<br>Wyrwał się z ramion Ginny i uciekł do swojego pokoju.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Kilka dni później Severus obudził się rano w złym humorze. Całą noc nawiedzała go we śnie zjawa rudowłosej kobiety o zielonych oczach pana Pottera. Pamiętał, że ma ona na imię Lily, ale nie wiedział, co go z nią łączyło. Co gorsza, obudził się bardzo podniecony…  
>Kiedy leżał i próbował się uspokoić, usłyszał głosy. Omal nie wyskoczył ze skóry, zanim przypomniał sobie, że jego pokój przylega do sypialni państwa, która z kolei sąsiaduje z sypialnią panicza Teddy'ego… albo tak mu się wydawało.<br>- Rozmawiałem z Robardsem… - Snape rozpoznał głos pana Pottera. Czy Robards to był ten auror, o którym wspominała panna Granger? Szybko porzucił tę myśl. Nie lubił myśleć o aurorach ani o przeszłości.  
>- Co powiedział twój szef? – powiedziała cicho pani Potter.<br>Snape'owi przemknęło przez myśl, że jego pokój był tak blisko, że mógłby pewnie słyszeć, jak oni się kochają – gdyby nie zaklęcia wyciszające, umieszczone po to, aby nie obudzić małego Lupina.  
>- Postukał się w głowę, zwyzywał mnie od idiotów, a potem przypomniał sobie, że jestem Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył – jego właściciel roześmiał się gorzko – i zaczął mnie przepraszać.<br>Łóżko zaskrzypiało – Potter przewrócił się z boku na bok – a Severus próbował sobie wyobrazić wyraz twarzy pani Potter. Prawie mu się udało, tyle że zamiast niej miał przed oczami obraz Molly Weasley… Chwilę zajęło mu skojarzenie, że przecież Molly Weasley to matka pani Potter.  
>- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? – zapytała kobieta, którą kiedyś znał jako Ginny Weasley.<br>- Robards powiedział, że nie mogę go uwolnić – w głosie właściciela Snape usłyszał tłumioną wściekłość i frustrację. – Nie, bo nie i koniec, bo takie jest prawo. Głupie prawo – odgłos kopnięcia.  
>- Czy… czy twój szef powiedział coś o Malfoyu?<br>- Draco mieszka z matką we dworze… to jedyne, co pozostało z całej ich fortuny, reszta poszła na odszkodowania. Lucjusz siedzi w Azkabanie – swoją drogą, nadal są tam ci cholerni dementorzy.  
>- Nadal są? – pani Potter podniosła głos.<br>- Są. Rozmawiałem z Kingsleyem… tfu, Ministrem… Powiedział, że chce się ich pozbyć, a aurorzy wyrazili zgodę. A, i podobno Narcyza Malfoy prosiła o zgodę na odwiedziny… przekonałem go, żeby się zgodził.  
>- Nie musiałeś.<br>- Ale chciałem. Pamiętasz Syriusza? Nikt nie powinien tego przechodzić sam, może poza Bellatrix i Dołohowem.  
>Severus poczuł frustrację na dźwięk imienia Syriusz, ale mimo najszczerszych chęci nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czemu tak go nie lubił. Pamiętał doskonale to, co działo się niedawno, nieźle kojarzył zdarzenia z minionego roku, ale dalsze mu umykały. Im dalej wstecz, tym mniej był pewny swoich wspomnień.<br>- Jak zwykle szlachetny – wyszeptała pani Potter. Snape usłyszał, że pocałowała męża.  
>- Kingsley powiedział… tfu, Minister… że faktycznie nie mogę go uwolnić. Takie prawo, koniec, kropka, i nawet dla mnie tego nie zmieni, choć jemu też to się nie podoba. – ciche przekleństwo – Stwierdził, że będę zmuszony znosić obecność Snape'a do końca życia, no chyba, że go gdzieś odeślę.<br>- Pięknie – w głosie pani Potter dał się słyszeć sarkazm.  
>- Snape nie jest taki zły – powiedział jego właściciel zmęczonym tonem. – To nie ten człowiek, którego znaliśmy… Kingsley powiedział, tfu-<br>- Daj spokój, większość Zakonu wciąż mówi mu po imieniu.  
>- Powiedział, że co najwyżej mogę go traktować jak człowieka. Pomóc mu. Cytuję „może za kilka lat będzie taki, jak kiedyś."<br>Severus usłyszał stłumione przekleństwo Ginny Potter.  
>- Hermiona się wściekła, jak jej to powiedziałem. Pamiętasz WESZ? Jej reakcja była dziesięć razy gorsza niż WESZ. – Snape pomyślał, że Potter stracił resztki rozsądku, co mogła mieć wesz do panny Granger? – Obiecała, że się dowie, jak Ministerstwo im pierze mózgi. Jak tylko skończy się zamieszanie ze ślubem, będzie próbowała przepchnąć ustawę kończącą niewolnictwo…<br>- Życzę jej powodzenia – powiedziała ponuro pani Potter.  
>Snape odwrócił się do ściany. Nie potrafił zrozumieć oburzenia swojego właściciela i panny Granger. Taki był los przegranych. Z odmętów pamięci napłynęła doń łacińska sentencja <em>Vae victis<em>, biada zwyciężonym. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, skąd ją znał – bo przecież nie z Hogwartu…?  
>Nie mógł też zrozumieć, jak jego pan mógł choćby rozważać traktowanie go jak człowieka. Nie był człowiekiem – był niewolnikiem. Co miała Granger na myśli, mówiąc o praniu mózgów? Po prostu nauczono go, jak być dobrym niewolnikiem.<br>Głowa go bolała od tego całego myślenia, zmusił się więc do zapadnięcia w sen.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Snape obudził się po raz drugi, wstał i zszedł do kuchni, by przenieść przygotowane przez państwa talerze na stół jadalny. Zamarł w miejscu, gdy ujrzał cztery krzesła przy stole zamiast trzech. Jedno dla pana Pottera, drugie dla pani Potter, trzecie – wysokie krzesełko – dla panicza Teddy'ego. Dla kogo było czwarte…?<br>Wziął swój talerz i ukląkł na podłodze, tak, jak go nauczono. Zabierał się do jedzenia, kiedy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń. Odwrócił głowę i prawie natychmiast opuścił wzrok – to jego właściciel. Czy chciał mu zabronić jedzenia? Miał do tego prawo…  
>- Severus… to jest twoje krzesło. Od dzisiaj będziesz jadł z nami przy stole.<br>Severus zamarł. Jeść przy jednym stole z właścicielem i jego rodziną? To nie do pomyślenia dla niewolnika.  
>- Jest pan moim właścicielem, panie Potter – powiedział powoli.<br>- Wiem. A ja chcę, żebyś jadł z nami przy stole, jak człowiek.  
>Snape przełknął ślinę i przeniósł wzrok ze swojego talerza na krzesło, które według Pottera miało być dla niego, i z powrotem.<br>- Nie rzucam słów na wiatr – powiedział jego właściciel z naciskiem, a Snape zastanowił się, czy zaraz będzie ukarany. – To był rozkaz – dodał Potter, widząc jego niezdecydowanie.  
>Severus powoli ruszył w stronę krzesła, patrząc cały czas na sylwetkę swojego właściciela, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że to nie jest złośliwy żart. Zupełnie jak jego ojciec – przemknęło mu przez myśl. Potter obserwował każdy jego ruch aż do momentu, kiedy zajął wyznaczone miejsce.<br>Kiedy przy stole usiadła panna Weasley… pani Potter… i syn Lupina, Snape podniósł się, by nakarmić chłopca. Kobieta gestem nakazała mu usiąść, a potem sama zajęła się śniadaniem dziecka.  
>Severus jadł powoli, jakby się spodziewając, że jego właściciele w każdej chwili mogą zmienić zdanie. Kiedy skończył, żona Pottera obdarowała go małym uśmiechem, podobnie jak małego Lupina, i zaproponowała, że weźmie udział w ich zabawie.<br>Potter przyglądał się, jak jego chrześniak goni znicza, aż do ostatniej chwili. Założył szaty aurora – Snape'a przeszedł dreszcz – pożegnał żonę i chłopca pocałunkami, a następnie deportował się.  
>Severus został po raz pierwszy sam z panią Potter i paniczem Lupinem… Był mocno zdenerwowany – pamiętał, jak zareagowała ona na wiadomość, że jej mąż kupił niewolnika. Czy teraz zechce się go pozbyć? Przecież mogła z nim zrobić wszystko.<br>- P - S… Severusie… - żona Pottera najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, jak się do niego zwracać – czy jest coś innego, czym mógłbyś się zajmować?  
>- Moim obowiązkiem jest wykonywać polecenia właściciela.<br>- Wiem! – kobieta potrząsnęła głową z frustracją. – Ale czym mógłbyś się zajmować?  
>- Tym, co mi pani nakaże, pani Potter.<br>Kobieta westchnęła ciężko, a następnie… usiadła koło Severusa, kiedy ten był zajęty rzucaniem piłki dziecku. Kiedy ten zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi obok swojej właścicielki, zaczął zmieniać pozycję. Musiał uklęknąć – przecież nie był jej równy!  
>Ginny Potter wyciągnęła rękę, by go powstrzymać, ale za późno – Snape już klęczał na podłodze, unikając jej wzroku. Westchnęła ponownie.<br>- Spójrzmy na to od tej strony… zajmujesz się Teddym, bawisz się z nim. Mamy dzięki temu więcej czasu dla siebie, ale… nie powinien się pan profesor zajmować czymś innym? Nie ma pan dzieci… i z tego, co wiem, nigdy się pan nimi nie zajmował.  
>- Nie jestem pani nauczycielem, pani Potter. Zajmuję się paniczem Lupinem, ponieważ tego sobie życzył pan Potter. Nie zajmowałem się wcześniej dziećmi, ale teraz to mój obowiązek.<br>- A co poza tym? Teddy nie wymaga przecież zajmowania się nim dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.  
>- Moim obowiązkiem jest służyć państwu…<br>Severus skulił się w sobie, gdyż widział, że kobieta jest wściekła.  
>- Nie masz żadnych innych kwalifikacji? Rzeczy, w których masz większe doświadczenie, niż w zajmowaniu się dziećmi?<br>Przynajmniej pani Potter przestała mnie nazywać „profesorem" – przemknęło przez myśl Snape'a. Zastanowił się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
>- Umiem warzyć eliksiry, pani Potter – powiedział wreszcie.<p>

Cdn.

A/N: Za betowanie dziękuję jak zwykle **Nyks** z forum Mirriel.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Severus zaczynał się powoli przyzwyczajać do bycia niewolnikiem Potterów. Traktowali go lepiej, niż mógłby oczekiwać – od dwóch tygodni chcieli, by jadł razem z nimi. Spodziewał się, że pan Potter zechce się na nim zemścić – pamiętał, że zdecydowanie nie był jego ulubionym nauczycielem.  
>Tak się jednak nie stało, a zakres jego obowiązków był niewielki – przede wszystkim zajmowanie się paniczem Teddym. Od sprzątania, usługiwania przy stole, zmywania i tym podobnych rzeczy był bowiem stary skrzat domowy, Stworek – a niewolnik nie ośmieliłby się czegokolwiek chcieć od istoty stojącej wyżej od niego.<br>Teraz właśnie Stworek zajmował się praniem, a Snape pilnował panicza Teddy'ego. Pan Potter był w kuchni, przygotowując coś, co miało być niespodzianką dla żony. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, czemu mężczyzna zniża się do zajmowania się kuchnią – uczono go, że to rola kobiety – ale nie ośmielił się nic powiedzieć.  
>Jego właściciel wyszedł z kuchni, niosąc parujące talerze.<br>- Nie bój się, to jest jadalne – powiedział, źle interpretując jego zdziwiony wzrok.  
>Severus ugryzł się w język, bowiem naszła go chęć spytać, o ile lepsze są potrawy Pottera od jego eliksirów.<br>- Umiem gotować. Nauczyłem się dawno – w jego oczach na chwilę pojawił się cień, którego Severus nie umiał zinterpretować – a Ginny nie odziedziczyła po swojej mamie magicznych wręcz umiejętności w kuchni.  
>Ledwie przekąska-niespodzianka pojawiła się na stole, płomień w kominku zabarwił się na zielono. Snape nie okazał zaskoczenia – powiedziano mu, że to dzień ślubu panny Granger, a Potterowie są świadkami. Zamiast tego zajął się rozkładaniem sztućców.<br>- Na Merlina! – wykrzyknął naraz głos, który wydał mu się bardzo znajomy i nie należał do panny młodej.  
>Niewolnik zwalczył pokusę odwrócenia się, zamiast tego dokończył swoje zadanie i stanął, wpatrując się w podłogę u stóp właściciela.<br>- Profesor McGonagall… nie sądziliśmy, że uda się pani przyjść – powiedział tymczasem Potter.  
>- Odkąd zostałam dyrektorką, moje lekcje nie są tak bardzo obciążające, jak kiedyś – odpowiedział znajomy głos. – Powinniście się zbierać, skoro pełnicie tak odpowiedzialne funkcje…<br>- Już dziesiąta? – pani Potter wychynęła zza najbliższych drzwi. – Harry, pani profesor ma rację… Co jest nie tak z twoim krawatem?  
>- Nie udało mi się go dobrze zawiązać… - Severus usłyszał ślad tłumionego śmiechu w głosie właściciela.<br>- Ech. Założę się, że ci mugole nic ciebie nie nauczyli… - Ginny Potter machnęła różdżką i krawat jej męża zawiązał się od nowa. – Severus idzie z nami?  
>Potter wzruszył ramionami, po czym odwrócił się do niego z pytającym spojrzeniem. Snape wziął głęboki oddech, ale nic nie powiedział. Jak mógł mieć zdanie na jakikolwiek temat? To była decyzja jego właściciela.<br>- Severus Snape? – Minerwa McGonagall odzyskała głos. – Co ty tu robisz?  
>- Robię to, co mi nakaże właściciel – powiedział obojętnym głosem, rad, że może uniknąć odpowiadania pani Potter.<br>Dyrektorka syknęła jak rozwścieczona kotka.  
>- Niewolnik? Myślałam, że Severus nie żyje! Ale to… to jest niewyobrażalne! Gdyby twoja matka mogła to widzieć, panie Potter…<br>- Moja matka nie żyje. A gdyby żyła, zrobiłaby to samo, co ja. Chciałem go uwolnić, ale… prawo… - Potter skrzywił się.  
>Minerwa syknęła znowu. Severus nie odważył się spojrzeć w twarz swojej dawnej współpracownicy. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwała pani Potter, dziękując mężowi za niespodziewane przekąski, a potem deportując się razem z Minerwą. Potter wyciągnął do niego rękę.<br>- Szkoda, że nie masz różdżki… - westchnął.  
>Snape był rad z następującej zaraz potem deportacji, bo był pewien, że jego twarz zdradziła, co myśli o tym stwierdzeniu. Jego własna różdżka była zniszczona… Nikt inny nie pomyślałby nawet o oddaniu różdżki w ręce niewolnika… nie byle jakiego niewolnika, ale <em>mordercy<em>…  
>Severus zajął miejsce, które mu wskazał właściciel, i obojętnie przyglądał się wydarzeniom. Pan Potter miał na sobie szmaragdowozielone szaty wyjściowe i pasujący do nich krawat – niewolnik domyślał się, że był to pomysł pani Potter. Sama pani Potter miała na sobie złocistą sukienkę, która nie wyglądała na nową.<br>Wszystkich przyćmiło jednak wejście panny młodej. Snape próbował skupić wzrok na postaci panny Granger – byle tylko nie patrzeć na człowieka, który zostawał jej mężem. Nie był pewny, jak zareaguje pan Ronald Weasley na jego obecność…  
>W pewnym momencie jednak zamiast wesela Granger i Weasleya przed oczami stanęło mu inne wesele. Pan młody miał niesforne czarne włosy. Panna młoda – rude. Severus wiedział, że to nie wesele jego właściciela – nie było go na nim. Czyje więc? Wtedy panna młoda odwróciła się w jego stronę i zobaczył zielone oczy – oczy kobiety, która nawiedzała go we snach.<br>Potrząsnął głową, mając nadzieję pozbyć się natrętnego wspomnienia. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie chciał. Nie chciał wspominać kobiety, która miała na imię Lily… Poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.  
>- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał jego właściciel.<br>Jego właściciel. Potter. Syn Lily. Snape czuł się, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Wczepił palce we włosy, jakby chcąc razem z nimi wyciągnąć uparte wspomnienia. Chciał zapomnieć, zapomnieć…! „Sev…" usłyszał w umyśle jej głos. Nie… nie był już Sevem. Był _niewolnikiem_!  
>Severus nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy wesele dobiegło końca. Próbował się uspokoić, głębokie oddechy nie pomagały, zaczął więc wyliczać w myślach składniki eliksirów… ale każdy z nich przypominał mu, jak pracował razem z Lily na lekcjach Slughorna…<br>Kiedy trochę oprzytomniał, usłyszał kobiecy głos.  
>- Severus, co ci się stało? Wyglądałeś, jakbyś zobaczył ducha…<br>W jego polu widzenia znalazła się inna twarz. Znajoma twarz, ale w tej chwili Snape widział tylko zielone oczy. Oczy Lily. Lily. Lily jest tutaj – pomyślał i zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym, zaczął mówić gwałtownym, pełnym emocji głosem.  
>- Lily, nie możesz za niego wyjść… nie możesz… on cię doprowadzi do śmierci… Lil, musisz uciekać… nie ufaj Huncwotom… Black i Pettigrew nie są godni zaufania… nie możesz, Lily… weź chłopca i uciekaj… V-Voldemort go szuka…<br>Severus usłyszał głośne wciągnięcie powietrza.  
>- Nie jestem Lily. – powiedział głos. – Nie jestem Lily Evans.<br>Snape poczuł, jak ogarnia go czerń. Jak zza ściany usłyszał jeszcze:  
>- Można było się tego spodziewać… mogłem się tego spodziewać… Severus!<p>

A/N: Betowane, jak zwykle, przez Nyks z forum Mirriel. Szósty rozdział jest już napisany, ale nie pojawi się szybko, bo Nyks jest w trakcie matur...


	6. Chapter 6

Severus obudził się następnego ranka w podłym humorze. Miał nadzieję, że wydarzenia dnia poprzedniego to tylko zły sen. Tak jednak nie było – całą noc dręczyły go wspomnienia. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, zdeterminowany, żeby się uspokoić.  
>Wstał z łóżka i kierował się właśnie do drzwi, żeby sprawdzić, czy panicz Teddy jeszcze śpi, kiedy to usłyszał. Cichy płacz, prawie bezgłośny. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że to dzieciak Lupina, ale nie. Dźwięk dochodził z sypialni państwa. Przytknął ucho do drzwi. Czyżby pan Potter został ranny?<br>- Harry, proszę, obudź się, to tylko zły sen…  
>Snape rozpoznał głos Ginny Potter. Zły sen? Potter płakał jak dziecko z powodu złego snu? Śmiechu warte – pomyślał. Potrząsnął głową, by odpędzić takie myśli. Najwyraźniej wczorajszy dzień wstrząsnął nim bardziej niż przypuszczał. Wiedział, że razem ze wspomnieniami będzie próbowała wrócić jego osobowość… osobowość śmierciożercy. Mordercy.<br>- Nie! Nie rób tego! Mamo, nie! Odsuń się! Mamo!  
>Severus zamarł. Przetarł oczy. Przecież nie było możliwe, żeby Potter to pamiętał. Miał tylko rok. No dobrze, rok i kilka miesięcy – zupełnie jak panicz Teddy, przemknęło mu przez głowę – ale nie było możliwości, żeby to pamiętał. Był za mały.<br>Jego właściciel już się obudził – gwałtownie. Po policzkach spływały mu łzy, jednak nie wydał z siebie głosu. Ginny przytuliła męża, a potem kołysała go jak małe dziecko. Po chwili sięgnęła w stronę nocnego stolika i wyjęła z szuflady fiolkę. Snape nawet z tej odległości rozpoznał eliksir bezsennego snu. Potter potrząsnął głową.  
>- Harry, proszę… nie chcę, żebyś to przeżywał po raz kolejny…<br>- Nie rozumiesz? – warknął młodszy czarodziej po chwili ciężkiej ciszy. – To jedyne ich wspomnienie, jakie mam! Jedyne!  
>Po policzku pani Potter spłynęło kilka łez. Przeczesała palcami włosy męża, jakby próbując go pocieszyć.<br>- R-Remus i Syriusz musieli ci przecież coś powiedzieć…  
>- Niewiele – mruknął pan Potter zduszonym głosem. – Głównie o Jamesie. Jaki był przystojny i genialny… Wcale taki nie był! Okłamali mnie! Widziałem przecież, jak potraktowali Snape'a!<br>Oczy Pottera błyszczały, jego policzki były zaczerwienione od gniewu. Severus nie mógł w to uwierzyć – Potter go bronił.  
>- Większość nauczycieli znała twoją matkę… - pani Potter próbowała zmienić temat.<br>- Była dobra z uroków i eliksirów. Miała rude włosy i zielone oczy – wyrecytował Potter tonem kogoś, kto nauczył się tych prostych faktów na pamięć.  
>Ginny dotknęła jego ramienia. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył strząsnął gwałtownie jej rękę.<br>- To wszystko, co o niej wiem! Wszystko! Więcej wiem o Remusie i Tonks niż o mojej własnej matce!  
>Coś się roztrzaskało od siły niekontrolowanej magii Pottera, ale ani Severus, ani pani Potter nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Kobieta była blada, a jej ręce drżały. Niewolnik zdał sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać podobnie.<br>Przygryzł wargę. Żeby syn Lily wiedział o niej tak niewiele? Skandal! Lily była… Potrząsnął głową, by odpędzić te myśli. Wiedział więcej o Lily Evans niż ktokolwiek inny wśród żywych. Wiedział więcej, niż jej własny syn!  
>Aby zająć czymś swoje myśli i ręce, zszedł do kuchni. Powiedział Stworkowi, że pan Potter życzy sobie, żeby to on przyniósł śniadanie na górę. Skrzat dokończył gotowanie, sarkając, a Snape poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Niewolnikowi nie wolno było kłamać… Powiedział sobie, że to dla syna Lily, i to uspokoiło jego skołatane nerwy.<br>Stanął pod drzwiami sypialni państwa i wahał się długą chwilę, nim zapukał. Drzwi się uchyliły i wyjrzała zza nich blada twarz pani Potter. Widząc w jego rękach tacę ze śniadaniem, uśmiechnęła się słabo i wzięła ją od niego.  
>- Dziękuję, S – Severusie – powiedziała cicho. – Czy mógłbyś sprawdzić, czy Teddy jeszcze śpi?<br>Severus patrzył, jak Ginny Potter odwraca się plecami do niego i stawia tacę na nocnym stoliku. Wiedział jednakże, że pani Potter wydała mu rozkaz, toteż zamknął drzwi i ruszył do sypialni panicza Teddy'ego.  
>Kiedy ostrożnie uchylił drzwi – wolał się nie zastanawiać, co zrobiłby jego właściciel, gdyby obudził dziecko – chłopiec jeszcze spał. Miał brązowe włosy swojego ojca i tulił do siebie pluszowego wilczka.<br>Ledwie Snape zrobił kilka kroków, chłopiec się obudził. Przewrócił się na bok i przez chwilę przyglądał się przybyszowi. Jego włosy zmieniły kolor na rude, a oczy stały się zielone, niczym u Pottera. Mężczyznę aż ścisnęło w gardle. W tej chwili chłopiec przypominał niesamowicie Lily…  
>- Sev! – zawołało dziecko, gramoląc się nieporadnie na nogi trzymając drabinki łóżeczka.<br>Chłopiec stał przez chwilę, ale potem sięgnął po swojego wilczka – imieniem Remy – i stracił równowagę. Pacnął z powrotem na siedzenie i zaczął płakać. Severus przełamał się w końcu i wyjął dziecko z łóżeczka, sprawdzając przy okazji stan jego ubranka i pieluch.  
>Sam siebie zadziwił swoją zręcznością w zajmowaniu się paniczem Teddym i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem w przeszłości nie zmieniał pieluch jakiemuś dziecku. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć niczego konkretnego, ale po dłuższym namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że musiał to być albo mały Draco - syn Lucjusza, albo synek Lily…<br>Westchnął i zszedł na dół, niosąc małego Lupina w ramionach. Chłopiec już chodził, ale pan Potter na pewno mógłby wymyślić dla niego coś nieprzyjemnego, gdyby jego chrześniak spadł ze schodów. Znalazłszy się w salonie, postawił dziecko na nogi – upewniwszy się wcześniej, że w zasięgu jego rąk nie ma niczego, co mogłoby zrobić mu krzywdę.  
>Państwo Potter zeszli na dół po dłuższym czasie. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył przywołał na twarz uśmiech, bardziej dla dziecka niż dla siebie czy żony. Severus widział w jego oczach głęboki smutek. Zastanowił się, czemu nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył, a potem pomyślał o paniczu Teddym. Czy za dziesięć lub dwadzieścia lat w oczach młodego Lupina będzie widział to samo?<br>Śniadanie, przynajmniej dla pana Pottera, było ciche i ponure. Teddy, jakby wyczuwając nastrój opiekuna, nie robił specjalnych problemów Snape'owi. Harry Potter zamiast sięgnąć po swoje szaty aurora, narzucił tylko na siebie podróżny płaszcz i skierował się do drzwi, zerkając po drodze na kalendarz. Żona odprowadziła go zmartwionym spojrzeniem. Niewolnik zerknął na datę, zastanawiając się, cóż takiego się dzieje…  
>31 października. Halloween. Severus usiadł ciężko na podłodze, wpatrując się w kalendarz, jakby ten go zdradził. Kolejna rocznica. Ile to już lat? Ile lat minęło, odkąd Lily… Nie mógł nawet dokończyć tej myśli. Poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Ginny Potter i usłyszał, że woła ona męża. Kobieta narzuciła coś na niego – czyżby zrobiło mu się zimno?<br>- Harry, może zabierzesz Severusa ze sobą? To mogłoby mu pomóc…  
>Słowa odbijały się echem w pustce wypełniającej myśli Snape'a. Nic nie znaczyły. Przycisnął dłonie do skroni, jakby chcąc znaleźć punkt zaczepienia. Zamknął oczy. Poczuł, że Potter bierze go za rękę.<br>- Severus… otwórz oczy, proszę… - dobiegł do niego głos właściciela.  
>Pomimo słowa proszę", Snape potraktował słowa pana Pottera tak, jak go nauczono – jak rozkaz. Otworzył oczy. Nie był już w domu Potterów. Siedział na ławce, a przed nim ukucnął syn Lily, trzymający w ręku bukiet białych lilii. Młodszy mężczyzna wciąż trzymał go za rękę, a potem wziął głęboki oddech i odsunął się na bok.<br>Spojrzenie Snape'a padło na grób, przed którym siedział. Na którym Harry Potter złożył właśnie kwiaty. Jeszcze zanim przeczytał imiona wyryte na nagrobku, wiedział, czyje to miejsce spoczynku. Ale nic nie mogło go przygotować na przeczytanie:

_Lily Evans Potter James Potter_

Poczuł na policzku coś mokrego i dopiero, kiedy właściciel podniósł chusteczkę do jego twarzy, zdał sobie sprawę, że płacze.

Cdn.

A/N: Za betowanie muszę podziękować **Nyks** z forum Mirriel. Rozdział 7 muszę przepisać na kompa i wysłać do niej, a Rozdział 8 już zaczęłam gryzmolić w zeszycie.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus spędził pierwsze dni listopada niczym w jakimś śnie. Zajmował się małym Lupinem, owszem, ale jego myśli krążyły gdzieś daleko. Chwilami zdawało mu się, że jest rok 1980, potem – że jest znowu w celi, a jeszcze innym razem, że jest dzieckiem.

Z tego stanu wyrwał go pewnego ranka dochodzący z drugiej sypialni cichy, prawie niesłyszalny płacz. W pierwszej chwili podejrzewał panicza Teddy'ego, ale szybko rozpoznał głos swojego właściciela.

- Nie! Będę dobrym chłopcem! Wujku! Nie! Obiecuję! – przerażająco dziecinne krzyki pana Pottera przeszły w płacz. – Przecież wszystko zrobiłem! Byłem dobry! Nic jej nie powiedziałem!

Snape słyszał, jak pani Potter próbuje uspokoić męża.

- To nie twój problem! Nikogo nigdy to nie obchodziło! Radziłem sobie sam! – Potter zareagował agresją.

- To nigdy nie powinno było się stać – głos Ginny Potter był zduszony ze wściekłości – Nigdy! - Pan Potter milczał. - Czemu nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś Dumbledore'owi ani McGonagall?

- Nie było co mówić.

- Jeśli tak myślisz, to masz coś nie w porządku z głową! Popatrz na swoje plecy!

- Moje plecy? – Severus dostrzegł przez uchylone drzwi, jak Potter sztywnieje.

- Masz blizny na plecach. Stare blizny. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem nikt ich nie zauważył…

Niewolnik niemal się zachłysnął. Kto śmiał _uderzyć_ Pottera? Syna Lily? Młodszy czarodziej odwrócił się twarzą do ściany.

- Dumbledore mnie tam umieścił! Próbowałem mu powiedzieć, ale stwierdził, że muszę tam zostać z powodu ofiary mojej matki! – zapadła cisza. – Przynajmniej wuj już mnie nie bił. – powiedział gorzko.

Snape się zachłysnął. Przypomniał sobie kilku Ślizgonów, których zachowanie zdradzało maltretowanie w domu. Pan Potter zachowywał się teraz tak samo. Czemu nigdy nie widział tego w szkole? Czyżby chłopak był aż tak dobry w ukrywaniu prawdy? Pamiętał, że jako nauczyciel potrafił dostrzec ślady maltretowania, ale nie wiedział dobrze, dlaczego był dobry w ich znajdowaniu . Miał przeczucie, że nie powinien dociekać przyczyny…

- Co zrobiłeś, że ten przeklęty mugol zbił cię pasem?

Potter roześmiał się gorzko. Severus widział, jak wskazuje żonie jedną z blizn, potem drugą… i trzecią. Mówił obojętnie.

- Miałem trzy lata… i po raz pierwszy pokazałem, jakim jestem szurniętym dziwadłem. Niekontrolowana magia… - chwila przerwy – Miałem siedem lat… Jedna z nauczycielek zobaczyła, jak Dudley mnie bije i przezywa, jak zawsze noszę jego stare ubrania, jaki drobny jestem. Powiedziałem jej prawdę. Poszła do Dursleyów… ci oczywiście powiedzieli jej, że jestem małym, parszywym kłamcą… a potem wuj Vernon mnie zbił…

- Och, Harry… - głos pani Potter zadrżał.

- Wiesz, co było najgorsze? Więcej nie zobaczyłem panny Lily. Zwolnili ją następnego dnia – za to, że była naiwna i uwierzyła w niestworzone historyjki dziecka z rozbuchaną wyobraźnią. – Potter z trudem stłumił szloch. – Nie ma co, Dursleyowie mieli znajomości…

- Jak często…? – Ginny Potter nie zdołała dokończyć zdania.

- Tylko wtedy. Tylko te dwa razy. Wuj Vernon musiał się naprawdę wściec, żeby mnie uderzyć.

Snape zacisnął wargi – poczuł bowiem irracjonalną chętkę, żeby odnaleźć tego Vernona oraz jego rodzinę, i ukarać ich za to, że ten [k4]on śmiał uderzyć pana Pottera. Może i tylko dwa razy… o dwa razy za dużo.

- Czy Ron i Hermiona wiedzą? – Potter potrząsnął głową. – No tak, nigdy nie lubiłeś mówić o swoim dzieciństwie. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego… - podsumowała gorzko pani Potter.

- Daj spokój, nie było tak źle – Severus usłyszał głos właściciela.

- „Nie było tak źle"? Tak nazywasz to, że traktowali cię jak skrzata domowego, że cię głodzili, że przez dziesięć lat mieszkałeś w cholernej komórce, że dorastałeś nie znając imion swoich rodziców, ani nie wiedząc, jak wyglądali? – żona Pottera podniosła głos, praktycznie krzyczała.

- Uch… Ginny… nie było tak źle, w końcu tu jestem…

- Ta kobieta była siostrą twojej matki! Jesteś jej rodzonym siostrzeńcem! Jak mogła cię tak traktować?

Siostra Lily? Lily miała siostrę? Chyba nie były bardzo do siebie podobne, skoro pan Potter nie wiedział, jak wyglądała jego matka… Snape na próżno usiłował sobie przypomnieć coś więcej, poza wrażeniem, że nie lubił siostry Lily… z wzajemnością.

- Ciotka Petunia nigdy nie mówiła o Li- mamie…

- To dlatego mówisz o nich zawsze po imieniu? Dlatego, że przez tyle lat nawet tego nie wiedziałeś? – szepnęła jakby do siebie pani Potter.

Petunia Evans… nazwisko było znajome Severusowi. Słyszał cichy płacz swojego właściciela – przemknęło mu przez głowę, że musiał on mieć okropne dzieciństwo, skoro nauczył się płakać prawie bezgłośnie, wbrew naturze… Mimo najlepszych wysiłków, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć nic więcej. Czyżby jego pamięć była jakoś powiązana z drugą panną Evans… matką pana Pottera?

Snape westchnął i zszedł na dół po śniadanie. Tym razem nikt nie odpowiedział na pukanie. Skorzystał z uchylonych drzwi i wszedł do sypialni państwa – akurat, kiedy pani Potter przetrząsała szuflady w poszukiwaniu eliksiru spokoju.

- To już ostatni – powiedziała z westchnieniem, podając fiolkę mężowi.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Severusa, który ze ściągniętą twarzą przypatrywał się bliznom na plecach właściciela.

- Pan Potter potrzebuje dyptamu… albo maści… - powiedział zamyślony.

- Na te blizny nic nie pomoże. Są za stare – powiedziała Ginny Potter, a jej mąż zesztywniał.

- Maść ze Św. Munga może je zmniejszyć, pani Potter.

- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał pan Potter ochrypłym głosem.

Severus zamyślił się… Nie potrafił jednak odpowiedzieć na takie pytanie. Od konieczności odpowiedzi uratowała go Ginny.

- P – Severus jest Mistrzem Eliksirów, Harry, a oni muszą znać przynajmniej podstawy leczenia.

- Kolejna rzecz, która dla ciebie jest oczywista, a dla mnie nie – powiedział Potter i podniósł się powoli z łóżka.

Cdn.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Minęło jeszcze kilka dni i pewnego popołudnia płomienie w kominku Potterów zabarwiły się na zielono, oznajmiając przybycie gości. Severus podniósł się z podłogi i złapał panicza Lupina – który najwyraźniej przechodził etap zafascynowania ogniem – by nie zrobił sobie krzywdy ani nie wpadł odwiedzającym pod nogi.

Snape był zaskoczony, kiedy gościem okazała się Hermiona Granger – teraz już Weasley. Otrzepała się z pyłu, a potem odsunęła na bok, co oznaczało, że za chwilę przybędzie ktoś jeszcze. Toteż kiedy z kominka wypadł pan Ronald Weasley, niewolnik nie był zaskoczony i podszedł bliżej, by usłużyć gościom.

Szwagier pana Pottera najpierw się zachłysnął, a potem wycelował w niego różdżkę, na co jego małżonka tylko podniosła brew. Pani Weasley oddała Severusowi płaszcz, który znalazł się natychmiast na właściwym miejscu, a jej mąż patrzył na wszystko z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Severus ukłonił się i zastygł w wyuczonej pozie, czekając, aż ten odda mu płaszcz.

- Ron – szturchnęła go panna Granger… już nie Granger – oddaj mu płaszcz.

Pan Weasley wykonał machinalnie polecenie, a potem, ujrzawszy swoje okrycie w rękach Snape'a, wybuchnął.

- Co to za jakieś zabawy? Coś ty za jeden i czemu udajesz Snape'a? Jeszcze będziesz chciał odjąć punkty, co?

Niewolnik podniósł brew.

- Nie jest już pan w Hogwarcie, panie Weasley.

- Zaraz… Hermiona, mówiłaś, że tłusty drań nie żyje! Co on robi w domu mojej siostry i czemu gada jak ten typ, co go chcieli mamie sprzedać?

- Na to pytanie najlepiej ci odpowie Harry – świeżo upieczona pani Weasley oderwała się od witania dziecka.

- Harry? Czemu Harry, a nie sam Snape? Coś ty zrobił, draniu, że udało ci się przeżyć?

Podniesione głosy zwróciły uwagę państwa Potterów, którzy weszli do salonu. Severus cofnął się do tyłu. Wykonał polecenie, właściciele nie mogli mu nic zarzucić.

- Ron! Hermiona! Dobrze was znowu widzieć!

Ron prychnął. Hermiona stłumiła uśmiech. Mężczyzna demonstracyjnie przywitał się najpierw z siostrą, a dopiero potem z panem Potterem. Snape zauważył, że Weasley najwyraźniej trochę zmądrzał– poczekał z pytaniami, aż opuszczą hol i znajdą się poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

- Harry, kim jest ten facet i co on tutaj robi?

- To nasz niewolnik. Kupiłem go, zanim się dowiedziałem, że nie mogę go uwolnić… - z drugiego pokoju dobiegał głos pana Pottera.

- Niewolnik? Przecież niewolnicy to dawni śmierciożercy – chcesz, żeby cię zabił we śnie?

- Nie zrobi tego. Przeszedł pranie mózgu. Jedynym jego celem jest zadowolić właściciela.

- „Pranie mózgu"? To mózg można wyprać? Sam bym tak czasem chciał…

- To nie tak działa – panna Granger… pani Weasley… wtrąciła ze śmiechem – To znaczy, że nauczono go myśleć w zupełnie inny sposób… wierzyć w coś zupełnie innego, niż kiedyś.

- W takim razie szkoda, że nie zrobili tego z Malfoyem.

„Malfoyem"? Co tym ludziom zrobił Lucjusz, że aż tak go nienawidzili? A może pan Weasley miał na myśli dziedzica Malfoyów, Dracona? Ślizgoni nie lubią Gryfonów i vice versa, przypomniał sobie niewolnik.

Głosy pana Weasleya i jego siostry, pani Potter, oddaliły się. W przyległym pokoju pozostał pan Potter i panna Granger. Severus usłyszał szczęk zamykanych drzwi, pewnie po to, by panicz Teddy nie przeszkodził w rozmowie.

Rzucał więc dziecku znicza albo kierował ruchami pluszowego wilczka Remy, ale nie mógł nie słyszeć rozmowy, nieważne, jak bardzo nie chciał. Najwyraźniej o nim zapomnieli.

- Hermiono… Dowiedziałaś się czegoś?

- Czegoś. Jeśli pamiętasz, do niedawna byłam na miesiącu miodowym…

- Uhm… err… - wyglądało na to, że jego właściciel jest zakłopotany. – Wiem. To czego się dowiedziałaś?

- Nie zapytasz o miesiąc miodowy? – zażartowała nowa pani Weasley. – No dobrze. Powiem ci tyle – żal mi profesora Snape'a…

- Aż tak źle? – spytał zmartwiony Potter.

- Ministerstwo używało wszystkiego, co tylko nie jest Niewybaczalne. W myśl zasady „cel uświęca środki". Nie będę ci tego opisywać, to były normalne tortury… Diffindo, baty, noże… - pani Weasley zrobiła przerwę i Snape domyślił się, że wróciło do niej wspomnienie Bellatrix Lestrange. – Udało im się nawet opanować Sectumsemprę…

- S-Sectumsemprę? – powtórzył pan Potter roztrzęsionym głosem.

- A także zaklęcia leczące. Przecież nie chcieli nikogo zabić, _oczywiście_… - zadrwiła panna Granger. – Z tego, do czego udało mi się dotrzeć, wynika, że na p… profesorze używali głównie jego własnych zaklęć. Nie wiem, ile razy rzucali na niego Sectumsemprę… ile razy bili go tak, jak kiedyś robił to jego ojciec, Tobiasz…

- Och… - powiedział cicho pan Potter.

Snape wypuścił z rąk piłeczkę. Usłyszał męski głos, wykrzykujący Sectumsempra, a potem uczucie, jakby tysiąc noży przecinało jego ciało. Był świadom tego, że leży w kałuży własnej krwi.

Nigdy nie pozwalali mu stracić przytomności… zawsze ktoś leczył jego rany… tylko po to, by znowu rzucić nań zaklęcie. Zaklęcie, które sam stworzył. Albo pojawiał się jego ojciec… Zadrżał.

Był świadom obecności kogoś jeszcze w pomieszczeniu. Skulił się, jakby oczekując ciosu. Tobiasz zawsze go bił… gdzie jest Eileen? Matka? Gdzie Lily? Przy niej nie odważy się go uderzyć…

Trzask. Krew. Tyle krwi. Smród. Jego własny krzyk. Zapach alkoholu. Ból. Mamo… Lily…

- Severus! – kobiecy głos, pełen niepokoju.

Mama? Lily? – wyszeptał. Przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało.

Nie sądził, by był w stanie wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk. Przez zasłonę bólu usłyszał szybkie kroki, przekleństwa… Próbował się skurczyć, zniknąć. Nie! Więcej nie zniesie!

- Co się z nim dzieje?…

- … wezwać pomoc…

- … szpital św. Munga…

Czyżby zapadł się już tak daleko? Czyżby podzielił los ofiar Bellatrix? Longbottomów? - to była jego ostatnia rozsądna myśl, zanim pochłonęły go ból, krew i krzyk.

Cdn.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

Kiedy Severus otworzył oczy, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była biel. Nie czuł już tego strasznego bólu. Nie mógł się też poruszyć, ale to chyba normalne. Najwyraźniej umarł… i dobrze. Nikt już nie będzie mógł go dręczyć. Pomyślał, że zobaczy Lily.

Poczuł dotyk na swojej ręce. Spróbował się odwrócić. Z trudem udało mu się poruszyć oczami, ale nie głową. Zielone oczy. Oczy Lily.

- Lily? Czy to jest niebo, Lil? – nie słyszał własnego głosu, ale może w niebie to normalne… a może znalazł się w piekle i diabeł go dręczy wizją Lily? Nie był dobrym człowiekiem… nie był religijnym człowiekiem…

- Severus – powiedział męski głos. – Żyjesz, jesteś w Świętym Mungu… Nie ruszaj się – uzdrowiciele sądzą, że mogłeś sobie uszkodzić kręgosłup – i nie mów, masz zdarte gardło.

To nie Lily, pomyślał zawiedziony Snape. Jest w szpitalu? Czyżby chcieli znów go wyleczyć i ponownie poczęstować batem? Albo jego własnym zaklęciem – Sectumsemprą? Ale ten mężczyzna wydawał się szczerze zmartwiony…

W polu jego widzenia pojawiła się naraz cała twarz mężczyzny. Syn Lily. Harry Potter. Czyżby przyszedł tu go dręczyć, dopomóc w jego złamaniu? Ledwie ta myśl się uformowała, skojarzył sobie, że Potter jest jego właścicielem. Przypomniało mu się, że słyszał jego rozmowę z panną Granger…

- Nie – musiał – pan – panie – Potter… - powiedział z wysiłkiem.

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył podniósł brwi.

- Nie mam zwyczaju zostawiać cierpiącego człowieka na pastwę losu, Severusie.

- Nie… - Severusem wstrząsnął nagły atak kaszlu. – Jestem… niewolnikiem…

- Nieważne. Moja m- Lily by tego nie zrobiła. Ja też nie. Jestem jej synem. – Potter zerknął w stronę drzwi. – Ginny i Teddy czekają na zewnątrz. Czy mam ich wpuścić?

- P… Pana… decyzja… - Snape próbował patrzeć gdziekolwiek, byle nie na twarz właściciela.

- Nonsens. – powiedział zdecydowanie młodszy czarodziej. – Powiedz mi, czy mam ich wpuścić?

Niewolnik czuł się złapany w pułapkę. Nie mógł mieć zdania ani podejmować decyzji – ale jego właściciel tego od niego oczekiwał. A jeśli zechce, pan Potter może zrobić gorsze rzeczy… na przykład ujawnić prawdę o nim i o Lily… Zadrżał. Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie? – powtórzył Potter i wstał ze krzesła, najpewniej, by przekazać informację.

- Panie Potter!… - Snape rozkaszlał się znowu. – P-P…

Jego frustracja musiała się odbić na jego twarzy, bowiem jego właściciel spytał tylko: „Tak czy nie?". Na skinienie głową, Potter otworzył drzwi. Ledwie te się uchyliły, do pokoju wbiegł, najszybciej jak umiał, panicz Teddy, wołając:

- Wujku Harry! Sev OK?

Potter podniósł chłopca, który uczepił się nóg łóżka i zadzierał główkę do góry. Snape dostrzegł, że chłopiec tym razem miał proste czarne włosy do ramion i czarne oczy. Kogoś mu to przypominało… Jego spojrzenie padło na lusterko stojące przy łóżku i wtedy zrozumiał – panicz Teddy naśladował jego wygląd!

- Cz-czemu – panicz… - wykrztusił zaskoczony.

- Teddy najchętniej przybiera wygląd tych, których lubi – wyjaśniła Ginny Potter, podchodząc bliżej. – Nie uwierzysz Harry, ile razy pytał o Severusa w ciągu krótkiego pobytu u Andromedy…

- Nana! Sev! – wtrącił mały Lupin, a Potterowie się roześmieli.

Severus z trudem próbował zrozumieć… panicz Teddy go lubił? Jak panicz mógł lubić niewolnika? Przybierać wygląd niewolnika? Czy to jakiś spisek? Czy Potterowie manipulowali dzieckiem, by wyszło na jaw, jakim nieudolnym jest sługą? Że nie zna swojego miejsca?

Ta myśl sprawiła, że prawie przestał oddychać. Próbował się poruszyć… To łóżko nie było dla niego, musiało dojść do jakiejś pomyłki… Udało mu się przerzucić nogi nad brzegiem…

- Severus! – zawołała Ginny, podbiegając do niego. – Nie ruszaj się!

Niewolnik poczuł, jak jego strach rośnie, kiedy pani Potter położyła jego nogi z powrotem na łóżku i przykryła kocem. Czy oni chcieli go tu zamknąć? Żeby resztę życia spędził w Św. Mungu niczym… niczym ofiary Bellatrix?

Nie mógł się sprzeciwić pani rozkazowi pani – byłoby to nie do pomyślenia – ale jego palce zacisnęły się na kocu. W każdej chwili mógł go odrzucić na bok i zakończyć tę farsę. Panicz uśmiechnął się do niego, bezpieczny w ramionach ojca chrzestnego.

- Sev OK? – powtórzyło dziecko.

Potter przeniósł wzrok z małego Lupina na niego i z powrotem. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Severus przypomniał sobie, że pan Potter nie miał dużo kontaktu z małymi dziećmi. Musiało to być dla niego trudne. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, kiedy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie właściciela.

- Uzdrowiciele mówią, że za kilka dni będziesz mógł wrócić do domu… Słyszysz, Teddy? Sev niedługo będzie z nami!

Panicz Teddy klasnął w rączki, a potem uśmiechnął się do pani Potter. Snape zastanowił się przelotnie, czy Lupin wybrał ją na matkę chrzestną dziecka, czy też stała się nią poprzez małżeństwo… Pan Potter złapał za koc, kiedy próbował znów wstać.

- Czy zawsze byłeś takim trudnym pacjentem? – jego oczy się śmiały – Może chciałbyś, żebyśmy tu zostali?

Niewolnik potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. Jego państwo mieliby zostać w Św. Mungu przez kilka dni tylko z jego powodu? Znów spróbował wstać. Jego właściciel uśmiechnął się.

- Mam poszukać jakiejś zabawki, tak, jak to zrobiłem z Teddym? Albo cię uśpić? Chociaż nie, to byłoby trudne…Wiesz może, jakie składniki byłyby mi potrzebne?

Snape rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie, jakby mówiąc: „Za kogo mnie masz? Byłem twoim Mistrzem Eliksirów przez pięć lat!" a potem nagle przypomniał sobie, kto z nim rozmawia. Z jego twarzy odpłynęła krew.

- Możesz być ze mną szczery. Założę się, że przed chwilą chciałeś powiedzieć, że niczego się nie nauczyłem na twoich lekcjach… - powiedział pan Potter, niemal idealnie naśladując jego głos.

- Użyłbym… innych… słów, panie Potter – powiedział Severus.

Kącik ust Pottera drgnął.

- Tak też sądzę. Więc dowiem się, co byłoby mnie… tobie… potrzebne, czy mam zapytać Hermionę?

Nim się zorientował, udzielił odpowiedzi. Ani się obejrzał, a wdał się z Potterem – który zainteresował się eliksirami chyba przy okazji pracy – w dyskusję. Bardzo uprzejmą z jego strony, ale jednak – rozmawiał z właścicielem prawie jak równy z równym. Kiedy przez myśl przemknęło mu, że nie powinien tak się zachowywać, usłyszał chichot dziecka.

- Dobry Sev! – powiedział panicz Lupin, wskazując na niego palcem.

- Teddy, kochanie, nie pokazujemy palcem – strofowała go łagodnie pani Potter.

- Widzę, że Ted ma już dość. Pożegnamy się na razie, a jutro znów cię odwiedzimy - Potter pochylił się nad Severusem.

Cdn.


	10. Chapter 10

Służba r 10

Pan Potter dotrzymał słowa, pomyślał Severus, siedząc na swoim łóżku i zabawiając małego Lupina. Pani Potter wyszła na kolejny trening, a jej mąż porządkował papiery przed misją – z tego, co wiedział niewolnik, jego pierwszą.

- Severus! – do salonu zajrzał jego właściciel. – Teddy powinien odpocząć, a ja mam do ciebie małą prośbę.

Prośbę? Jak jego właściciel może go o cokolwiek prosić? Przecież pan jest od wydawania rozkazów, a niewolnik od ich wykonywania. Proste. Czemu Potter nie może tego zrozumieć? Snape zaniósł chłopca do pokoju i tak długo czytał mu bajki, aż ten zasnął. Następnie udał się na poszukiwania pana Pottera.  
>Właściciel siedział przy swoim biurku i kończył właśnie chowanie papierzysk do teczek. Ujrzawszy Severusa, wrzucił pospiesznie teczki do biurka.<p>

- Sorry, „ściśle tajne". Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś… usiądziesz?

Niewolnik zawahał się na chwilę, a potem wykonał polecenie – automatycznie.

- Czego pan sobie życzy, panie Potter?

Młody auror poprawił się nerwowo na krześle. Zaplótł palce, potem je rozplótł i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Snape pamiętał, że jego właściciel robił tak, kiedy był zdenerwowany. Milczał więc i czekał, aż ten się odezwie.

- Znał- znałeś moją matkę – Potter chrząknął i potarł dłonią twarz. – Może mógłbyś mi coś o niej opowiedzieć?

- Nie pamiętam dużo, panie Potter… Nie wiem, czego pan ode mnie oczekuje…

- Nieważne. Cokolwiek – jego właściciel mówił gwałtownie, urywanym głosem. – Cokolwiek.

Niewolnik przypomniał sobie rozmowę, którą przypadkiem usłyszał jakiś czas temu. Pan Potter nic nie wiedział o swojej matce… o Lily. Zamknął oczy i próbował przypomnieć sobie coś więcej, niż tylko jej twarz i głos. Nie byłby w stanie opisać jej głosu – nikt nie mógłby tego dokonać.

- Lubiła kwiaty. Lilie, takie jak jej imię. Książki. Czytała wszystkie – mugolskie i czarodziejskie tak samo. Uwielbiała rodziców i kłóciła się z siostrą. Petunia była okropna. Nie lubiłem jej. Lily też nie.

Przerwał, potarł dłońmi skronie. Właściciel wpatrywał się w niego z napięciem, jakby spijając każde słowo. Może tak było. Przed oczami mignęła mu czarnowłosa kobieta o bladej i napiętej twarzy. Mama… Spróbował sobie wyobrazić, jak by by to było, nigdy jej nie znać. Gdyby umarła wcześniej…

- Powiedz coś jeszcze – poprosił pan Potter, a Snape miał idiotyczne skojarzenie z małym Lupinem proszącym o kolejną bajkę. Nawet ton głosu był podobny…

- Lily dużo wiedziała. Nie o magii – o niej nic nie wiedziała, póki jej nie powiedziałem. W Hogwarcie… - musiał przerwać, coś jakoś tak zaparło mu dech w piersiach – w Hogwarcie znowu wszystko wiedziała. Lily była geniuszem. Rodzice byli z niej tacy dumni. Tylko…

- Tylko?

- Siostra… nie pamiętam. Kłóciły się. Mówiłem już? Nie lubiłem jej siostry. Okropna była. Paskuda.

Severus zamilkł i sięgnął po podstawioną szklankę wody. Głowa go bolała. Za dużo wspomnień… zobaczył, jak błyszczą oczy jego właściciela i oczami wyobraźni znów ujrzał roześmianą, piękną, szczęśliwą Lily. Lily… dlaczego jej syn jej nie znał? Dlaczego Lily zginęła?

- Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, Severus – powiedział cicho pan Potter, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział to na głos.

* * *

><p>Severus spędził następnych kilka dni, opowiadając swojemu panu te nieliczne rzeczy, które sobie przypomniał o Lily. Wspomniał też o jej ślubie – wszak przeżył go ponownie, całkiem niedawno – ale swoje sny zachował dla siebie. Nie sądził, żeby Potter chciał słyszeć o marzeniach sennych, zwłaszcza takich.<p>

- Pozwól tu na chwilę, Severus – rzucił jego właściciel pewnego wieczora, a niewolnik nie był tym zaskoczony.

Snape zajął wskazane mu krzesło i odchrząknął, próbując znaleźć w swojej – dziurawej – pamięci jakąś historię, której jeszcze nie opowiadał. Kiedy tylko zaczął mówić, pan Potter uśmiechnął się lekko i podniósł dłoń.

- Pomyślałem sobie, że zasługujesz na nagrodę, Severus. Dobrze wykonujesz swoje obowiązki. Wszyscy jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni… - młody czarodziej wstał i skinął na niego, by podążył za nim.

Właściciel poprowadził Severusa do nieużywanej części domu. Noga niewolnika tu jeszcze nie postała, a sądząc po tym, jak szedł Potter, on też nie bywał tu często. Wreszcie pan Potter otworzył solidne drewniane drzwi.

Snape oniemiał. Wewnątrz znajdowały się kociołki, piecyki, a także półki uginające się od składników, które kiedyś miał w swoim laboratorium w Hogwarcie. Pokój był nawet podobnie urządzony.

- Nie sądziłem, że lubi pan ten styl, panie Potter – powiedział wreszcie.

Pan Potter parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie lubię. Poza tym nie warzę eliksirów w domu. Nie chciałbym wysadzić go w powietrze. Za bardzo jestem do niego przywiązany.

Severus popatrzył na swojego właściciela, jakby chcąc ocenić, czy ten żartuje. Była to trzeźwa ocena jego włąsnychwłasnych umiejętności i pasowała do tego, co pamiętał z czasów, kiedy był jego nauczycielem.

- Nie, Severusie. To nie jest moje laboratorium, tylko twoje.

- Moje? – powtórzył niewolnik, jakby nie rozumiejąc.

Rzeczywiście nie rozumiał. Przecież on nie miał prawa niczego posiadać.

- Twoje. Możesz teraz wrócić do tego, co naprawdę umiesz i lubisz. W przerwie między zajmowaniem się Teddym, oczywiście. Nie śmiałbym go pozbawić twojej opieki. Bardzo cię lubi.

- Panie Potter… - Severus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Powiedziałeś mojej żonie, że możesz warzyć eliksiry. Masz teraz taką szansę.

Cdn.

A/N: Betowane przez **Nyks**. Nie wiem, czy uda mi się coś napisać przed rokiem akademickim. Proszę o komentarze.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus obserwował pana Pottera bawiącego się z paniczem Teddym, kończąc układanie zapasów eliksirów na półkach – położonych na tyle wysoko, by chłopiec nie mógł do nich dosięgnąć. Czasami niewolnik miał wrażenie, że jego właściciel czerpie jeszcze więcej przyjemności z zabawy, niż dziecko. Przypomniał sobie, co kiedyś usłyszał o dzieciństwie Pottera.  
>Teddy gonił znicza, którego ruchami kierował jego ojciec chrzestny… Potter wykorzystał chwilę, by podejść i zbadać postawione na półkach eliksiry – Bezsenny Sen, Namnażacz Krwi, esencja dyptamu… kolejne buteleczki, których zawartości młody auror nie mógł rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka, ale wiedział, że są używane w leczeniu.<br>- Chciałbyś założyć aptekę, Severusie? Sądziłem, że chciałeś warzyć eliksiry na nasz użytek…  
>- To są eliksiry na pana użytek, panie Potter, i pańskiej żony. Kariera aurora albo gracza quidditcha jest niebezpieczna…<br>Młodszy czarodziej przeniósł wzrok z półek pełnych eliksirów na Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów zobaczył w jego oczach wdzięczność, a potem Potter ściągnął okulary i nerwowo wytarł oczy rękawem. Severus miał ochotę go skarcić niczym panicza Teddy'ego.  
>Odszedł, przypomniawszy sobie, że ma także inne obowiązki… poza tym nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać wyrazów wdzięczności Pottera. Sprzątając salon, obserwował panią Potter latającą w ogrodzie. Zastanawiał się, jak może ona czerpać tyle przyjemności z czegoś, co było jej pracą.<br>Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Severus zobaczył, jak Ginny Potter ląduje, by przywitać gościa. Szybko schował ścierki i mopa na miejsce. Próbował wtopić się w cień – w końcu gość przyszedł do Potterów.  
>Pani Potter wprowadziła do salonu niemłodą już kobietę o brązowych włosach. Gdyby nie ich kolor, Snape wziąłby ją za Bellatrix Lestrange - kobieta miała taką samą twarz. Kształt ust za to miała identyczny jak Narcyza Malfoy. Niewolnik wiedział, kogo ma przed sobą, jeszcze zanim do pokoju wbiegł panicz Teddy.<br>- Nana! – wykrzyknął Teddy Lupin.  
>Kilka kroków za chłopcem podążał pan Potter, którego twarz rozjaśniła się na widok Andromedy Tonks.<br>- Dobrze cię znów widzieć, Dromeda - powiedział. – Bałem się, że znowu zachorowałaś…  
>- Czuję się dobrze. Po prostu potrzebowałam trochę odpoczynku – Severus zobaczył w oczach Andromedy cień. Potterowie najwyraźniej też go zauważyli, bowiem wymienili spojrzenia.<br>- Teddy ma mnóstwo energii, czasem aż za dużo.  
>- Dora była taka sama – westchnęła pani Tonks.<br>Snape przypomniał sobie, że Andromeda Tonks straciła na wojnie męża, córkę i zięcia. Jedyną jej rodziną był mały chłopiec, biegający z ekscytacją u jej stóp. Severus pomyślał o trzech siostrach Black. Dobrze znał najstarszą, Bellatrix. Średnią, Andromedę, znał trochę gorzej. Najmłodsza, Narcyza, dopiero zaczynała naukę, kiedy on kończył szkołę. Teraz żyły już tylko Narcyza i Andromeda… Andromeda, którą wymazano z drzewa rodowego za małżeństwo z mugolakiem.  
>Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że pan Potter patrzy bezpośrednio na niego. Młody auror wstał od stołu i podszedł do niego. – Severus… znasz Andromedę?<br>Niewolnik skinął głową. Otworzył usta, by zadać pytanie, ale zmienił zdanie i je zamknął.  
>- O co chciałeś zapytać?<br>- Czy Narcyza i Andromeda… - zawahał się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – utrzymują kontakty?  
>- Sam ją zapytaj – Potter popchnął go w kierunku Andromedy niczym panicza Teddy'ego.<br>Andromeda Tonks odwróciła się w jego stronę na dźwięk kroków. Kiedy go zobaczyła, z jej twarzy odpłynęła cała krew i opadła ciężko na krzesło. Ginny Potter położyła rękę na jej ramieniu.  
>- Severus! Słyszałam, że nie żyjesz… że Voldemort…<br>- Wieści nie zawsze są prawdziwe, pani Tonks. Powinna pani dobrze o tym wiedzieć.  
>Kobieta westchnęła.<br>- Czy… czy to było tego warte? Mroczny Znak? Byłam na czwartym roku, kiedy ty kończyłeś szkołę… kiedy dołączyłeś do niego…  
>- Co ma pani na myśli? – Snape zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Mówiono, że zrobiłeś to, by zemścić się na Jamesie Potterze z Gryffindoru. Albo na Lily Evans…  
>- L-Lily?<br>- Owszem. Nie myśl, że inni Ślizgoni nie zauważyli, jak nagle skończyła się twoja z nią przyjaźń. Nie byliśmy ślepi. Niejeden zastanawiał się, co widzisz w tej Gryfonce, że tak zawzięcie jej broniłeś…  
>Severus odwrócił wzrok. Jak dobrze pamiętał ten dzień, kiedy nazwał ją tym okropnym słowem. Wszystko było winą Jamesa Pottera. Chciał się na nim zemścić… i nigdy tego nie osiągnął.<br>- Nie. Mroczny Znak nie dał mi tego, czego chciałem.  
>- A zamiast tego ją zabił. Lily Evans… i tak wielu innych… Mojego Teda i Dorę… Powiedz mi, co czułeś, kiedy się dowiedziałeś, że twoja droga przyjaciółka nie żyje? Co wtedy czułeś? … Może wtedy będziesz wiedział, co czułam, kiedy Bella zabiła moją córkę!<br>Severus ledwie słyszał jej ostatnie zdanie. W uszach mu szumiało. Jakby z wielkiej odległości słyszał znowu głos Albusa, mówiącego, że Lily nie żyje. Przytłaczała go świadomość, że on sam do tego doprowadził.  
>Gdyby nigdy nie przyjął Mrocznego Znaku… gdyby nie chciał się przypodobać przywódcy… gdyby nigdy nie usłyszał przepowiedni Trelawney… gdyby jej nie przekazał Voldemortowi…<br>Lily wciąż by żyła.

Cdn.

A/N: Betowane przez cudowną **Nyks.** Studia piechotą nie chodzą, stąd takie opóźnienie. Mam nadzieję, że drugi semestr będzie łatwiejszy.


End file.
